An Experiment Gone Horribly Right
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Angels aren't supposed to mate with werewulves. That's like mating a dog and a cat. It's not what Nature intended. Of course, Fate can always overrule Nature. Rated T


**Me: Finally! Damn writer's block was pissing me off!**

**Ikuto: Oh, you're back.**

**Me: YOU MISS ME-**

**Ikuto: Hell. No.**

**Tadase: I DID! **

**Kukai: I MISSED YOU MORE!**

**Itachi: Foolish boys! I missed her more! *glomps me* **

**Me: Hehe, get off. NOW.**

**Itachi: Miyumi chan. *bites my ear***

**Me: KYAAAAA!**

**Amu: I understand your pain. *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Hey, you tempted me. *smirks***

**Tadase: Miyu chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: You do know she made you the bad guy, right?**

**Tadase: ... *cries***

**Me: THANKS A LOT, IKUTO!**

She was Easter's unstable experiment, a creature capable of only destruction and chaos. They tried to achieve the impossible. Time Travel. Mind control. Telekinesis. She was supposed to be the perfect weapon with these powers all at her fingertips. Oh, she would have been the perfection if only she had not that one flaw, a flaw that could lead to her ultimate demise. They miscalculated and failed to complete the process of perfection. Emotions were supposed to be erased from the equation, and they were. She only was left with the two emotions they wanted, Malice and Vengeance, but one emotion managed to escape from complete destruction. LOVE. When she was first "born", she stared at her true mate, that stupid werewulf, Ikuto, with burning love, and it sickened the Boss to the core. She was supposed to hate and taint the world, not love life and have that smile of joy painted in her face. Yet, there she was, smiling up at Ikuto, and she had reached her hand to try to touch his face, because she loved him, yet she didn't even know it. Ikuto had immediately leaned into her touch only to smile at the pink haired girl with love.

It sickened them all to the core.

Here were two monsters that had fallen in love. Their angel was tainted because of a werewulf. As beautiful as she was, she would always be ugly in their eyes. They barely contained their rage as their angel of Death, Amu, looked at the glass window to lock eyes with the Boss. The Boss couldn't bear to look at her anymore; she sickened him with that optimism of hers, with her amber eyes shining with love for a MUTT. With a new purpose to create a better weapon, the Boss whirled on his scientists and berated them for their failure. Mentally slapping them in the faces, he turned and stomped back into his study, only glancing back to watch Amu kiss Ikuto on the forehead tenderly. Slamming the door, he stomped toward his desk with rage in his eyes. "She was so close to perfection! My beautiful angel of corruption," he screamed as he grabbed his blueprints and tore into them maliciously. He grabbed pieces of paper with calculations and equations on them and threw them across the room. He grabbed at anything within his reach and ripped, burned, broke, slashed through them, destroying all his information. He would have to start anew, and this time, there would be no room for meager mistakes…

Amu watched with bright eyes as Ikuto weakly looked up at her with faded blue eyes. Amu could feel the glares of the humans on her back as she unfurled her black wings and wrapped them around her and Ikuto. The poor wulf had suffered enough here at the hands of these humans. A shiver raced through her body as the humans gave her a look over, and she bared her teeth at them. She was the Angel of Death. No human could control her. No human could change her. Yet, she knew she was different when she heard the minds of the scientists. They had corrupted her. They had messed with her and experimented on her, changing her into some sort of weapon. She flinched at the thoughts and licked her lips tentatively. Amber orbs narrowed with anger, she crept toward the door that the Boss had gone through. Her heart thudded loudly and she worried that others would know what she was planning to do. The sound of broken glass reached her ears as she slid closer to the door that tempted her so and she had to resist from barging through the door and slamming the glass through the Boss and ending his life. She would exercise patience, even if it killed her. Lifting her pale arm into the air, she inched to the doorknob and held her breath. **_She would rip his heart out and give everyone a true reason to fear Death, for she was Death itself. _**Another hand shot out and captured her wrist in its iron clutches. Amu tugged and pulled, eventually howling and snarling at the blonde haired man who slowly twisted her wrist mercilessly. Amu screamed and lashed out at the boy as he smirked cruelly down at her.

"God," he chuckled as Amu heard her wrist snap and bend in ways they were not meant to bend. "You're so weak. No wonder the Boss is so ashamed of you to the point where he asked me to rid himself of you, you failed angel."

Amu snarled and mentally shoved the vampyre away from her, sending him sprawling on the ground. She glared defiantly down at him and hissed as he smirked arrogantly up at her. "The human has no control over me," Amu shrieked as the boy struggled to get up. "Only I control who lives and who dies, little brat!" He only stared at her and laughed a dark laugh. "Believe what you want, failed experiment. Only I know the truth."

"You. Know. NOTHING. Petty human, you are only a pawn on this earth, a toy of mine that I can dispose of so easily," Amu roared as she lunged toward the vampyre predatorily with her sword bared. The night creature dodged the blade with ease and smirked at the dark and angry angel who held the nearly dead werewulf in her arms.

"You angels think you know everything! Ha! You know nothing," He said in that monotone voice. "You will die here, even if I have to drag you to Hell myself, angel!"

"NO!"

The vampyre glanced down to see Ikuto staring up at Amu fearfully. A distraction, Amu mused as she mentally shoved him across the room and searched frantically for an exit. A flash of light beckoned to her! Amu threw Ikuto over her shoulders and scrambled determinately toward the light, pleading with whichever higher power that she would live to see another day. Panting hard, she focused only on the small thread of light, and not on the arms that were trying to encircle her, enclose her and swallow her in darkness. Pale hands tried to pull her back, but she fought her way through and, with a burst of newfound energy, she ran into the light and flinched from the light. Oh, it was so bright, but she could not dwell on that! She had to run away, run as far as she could from this wicked place. Trees surrounded her. "Must run," Amu panted as she heard faint footsteps racing toward her. She would not be caught by that bastard, that damn vampyre. She glanced toward the darkness of the woods and ran, never once looking back to see the smirk on boy's face.

Amu had to be eliminated, or else the world would come to an end.

Amu fled into the shadows of the trees, wetness burning her eyes, and left a trail of tears behind her. She could not believe this had happened to her! She, the Death of All, was at the mercy of measly mortals! Her shirt caught on a tree branch and she cried out. Tugging desperately to break free, she heard the sound of cloth ripping as her shirt loosened and was freed. She growled incoherently as she dashed between the trees and raced past the wildlife. Deer pranced away from her and the rabbits looked up only to run in fear from her. She hissed and lunged toward the nearest doe, startling her into galloping away into the safety of the shrubs. "Damn nature," Amu hissed as she halted at the sight of a lake. "Why run from me? Am I really that ugly to the point where you run in terror at the sight? Well, cast me off this world then! There is no place for a lone mistake like me to be welcomed!" Amu gently set Ikuto down on the grass and kissed his warm forehead. "Why, he is so innocent, yet a danger to all like me,' Amu cooed as she ran to the edge of the pool to gaze sadly at her reflection. Amber eyes glared back.

No longer did she have gently dark blue orbs to look forward to; she would forever see unnatural gold colored eyes staring back at her with that sick smile painted on her terribly beautiful face. "Even my own reflection hates the sight of me," Amu cursed as she peeled off her bloodied clothes and threw them in a pile. She winced at the sight of her beaten body and slowly, she eased into the chilled waters. "Next time I meet that bastard, I will fling him into the nine levels of Hell where he can burn over and over again," Amu muttered to herself as she gently rubbed water over the open cut and black bruise on her body. "I vow never to be on the ground again, to cower in the dust while someone else scorns me above." Amu flinched as shadow in the trees caught her attention. "Come out, or I will bring you out myself," Amu growled as a lean figure leaned against the tree near the lake.

**"Do you really want to see me," a husky voice growled from the trees. "I think it's best if I stay far away from you, miss. Or else I might do something really bad."**

Amu could not stop the chuckle from erupting from her lips. That was incredibly funny, even though it as meant to be true. "Hey, I think I might like you," Amu chuckled as the shadow in the trees leaned closer to the lake. "You should be my partner!" The shadow chuckled. "What's your name, pretty?" Amu glanced up at the smiling boy and attempted at a smile herself. "Oh, I can't tell my name to a shadowed face," Amu teased. Leaning closer, she caught two blue eyes staring at her.

"You're the boy from the lab," Amu gasped as she leapt up suddenly from the water, forgetting that she was naked. The boy's eyes roved over her body and he smirked. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, but we hardly know each other enough to be naked in front of each other, darling."

Amu blushed in embarrassment, but did not cover herself. "I'm an Angel. Therefore, I do not care to cover myself," she growled, yet she suddenly had the urge to cover herself under his scrutinizing look. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and threw her a lopsided grin. "Doesn't matter to me. I happen to like you better uncovered and exposed like that. It makes it easier for me to catch your mouth watering scent, love." Amu blushed again and lifted her arms to cover her breasts. "Damn perv," she grumbled as the shadow slowly slinked out from the safety of the trees. "Night already? Damn. I need to hunt." Ikuto slyly glanced over at Amu and grinned. "Run away, little bunny so I can catch you."

Amu glared sourly up at the smug Ikuto and slowly clambered onto the shore.

"You're an asshole. I'm not your prey. And my name is AMU, not little bunny, asshole."

"But I'm your ass," he shot back with a smirk as he grabbed Amu's wrist and twisted her so that her back was against his chest. "And you're mine too."

Amu scoffed and squirmed in his arms as a blush crept on her face.

"Who the hell are you to grab me so forcefully? I'm not YOURS!"

Ikuto gazed deeply into Amu's amber eyes and smirked that damn smirk. "Ah, but you're wrong, my Amu. Look on your wrist and you'll see we share the same 'birthmark'." Amu scoffed and mentally shoved Ikuto away from her. "You're one fucked up wulf. No wonder they locked you up!" Ikuto's eyes flashed blood red and he grabbed Amu's arm and yanked her toward him.

"You're mine," he hissed as he ripped off the sleeves of her white dress. "Look at the damn mark! You're my yin and I'm your yang."

Amu glowered angrily up at Ikuto, a dangerous glow giving her beautiful eyes an inhuman look.

"Don't spout bullshit to me like I'm supposed to give a damn."

Ikuto growled at Amu as she ripped her arm away from him and threw a fist at his face. "Too slow." He caught her hand and pinned her so that her face was in the dirt and he was straddling her.

"Listen to me, please," Ikuto huffed exasperatedly as he stroked Amu's cheek gently. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that we are mat-"

"Don't say that word!"

"What? You act like it's a curse word! WE'RE MATES! Get over it, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess either!"

"Why are you so stubborn," he grumbled as he stroked her face gently. "Why the hell does my mate have to be a stubborn bitch?"

Amu gasped. "You called me a bitch!"

"Yes, I did. You're my bitch, like I'm your wulf." he mumbled as he kissed her cheek and released her arms.

Amu couldn't move. She was- she was- how could she-?

"But…" she muttered as Ikuto kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm an angel. And you're a wulf. How did this-"

Ikuto chuckled as he cuddled closer to his mate.

"Fate chooses to people and brings them together with the only person that fits with them."

"Like a key to a lock," Amu finished off as she leaned her head against Ikuto's shoulder and sighed. "So, I'm yours."

"Just like I am yours."

"Mates," Amu giggled as she leaned into Ikuto's warm embrace. "An angel with a mate? How preposterous!"

Ikuto chuckled and kissed Amu on the top of the head while stroking her hair. "Well Amu," he whispered as he put a finger under Amu's chin and brought her face closer to his.

"You'll just have to tame this wulf to be a good mate."

* * *

**Me: Tadase! I'm sorry!**

** Ikuto: Is that the end?**

** Me: ... Duh. I only do one shots, asshole who makes little kids cry!**

** Ikuto: I try so hard.**

** Amu: *scoff* Ass.**

** Ikuto: But, I'm your ass, Amu chan. *smirks***

** Kukai: PDA! **

** Ikuto: I haven't even touched her yet.**

** Kukai: I know. I said that so Amu could get away.**

** Ikuto: *looks back to see no Amu* The hell?**

** Me: RUN AMU! :3 **

** Itachi: I want u. **

** Me: That's what they all say!**

** Kukai: REVIEW!**


End file.
